1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an intake air control device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an intake air control device for a vehicle, for controlling the amount of air taken in by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine, e.g., diesel engine, is typically equipped with a plurality of combustion chambers and a plurality of flow channels through which air flows into each combustion chamber. The flow channel is provided with a valve that adjusts the flow rate of intake air by adjusting the cross section area of flow of intake air.
The amount of air introduced into each combustion chamber of an engine can be adjusted in accordance with driving conditions. To this end, a valve is used to adjust the amount of intake air. Therefore, proper adjustment of the flow rate of intake air introduced into combustion chambers is one of the important areas of study for developing efficient vehicles.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.